Surgery and Support
by 1summersday
Summary: I felt there was a missed opportunity for Meredith/Alex in the last episode and I think Meredith would have called him as soon as there was an issue with Zola. So I wrote what I felt was missing


Meredith finds her mind running at a million miles an hour. As soon as she hears that Zola has to go in for surgery and Andrew leaves to book the room, her first thought is wishing Derek is there to be in this with her and second that Alex is there to be with not only herself but Zola as well.

As she paces up and down the hallway waiting for Zola to come out of the CT room she starts dialing Alex's number.

"Hey Mer, aren't you supposed to be in court this morning? I wanted to come and support you but this hospital is still a mess and I just can't seem to get away" Alex explains.

"Alex! Thank goodness you picked up, yes I am supposed to be in court right now but Zola is at Grey-Sloan… Meredith says quickly.

"...Wait what? Is she ok, what happened?!" Alex asks.

"She was vomiting this morning and had a headache so I brought her in for a CT and they found enlarged ventricles so now Tom is going to have to do a shunt revision. I know Tom is good and this is a simple fix but he's not Derek and it's Zola and she's scared and doesn't know Tom. I can't stop my mind from spiraling…" she says exacerbated.

"Just keep yourself from spiraling too much further for a few more minutes. I'm on my way." Alex says.

"Alex no it's fine, I'm fine you can't just pick up and leave. I just needed to talk to someone who gets it. Don't leave the hospital you have lots to do." Meredith says.

"Already walking towards the car, I'll see you soon." Alex chuckles.

"Thanks Alex." Meredith says gratefully as she hangs up to go be with her daughter.

Meredith is in the middle of writing down her number for Helm when she feels a hand on her back. She turns around to see Alex dressed in scrubs behind her.

"Alex! Thanks for being here." she exclaims exhaling as she wraps herself in his hug.

"I've been with you and Zola from the beginning of course I'm here." Alex explains simply.

"You really left in a rush didn't you?" Meredith questions eyeing Alex's scrubs.

"Haha, no I figured Zola may need some support too and I know that Tom isn't going to let you anywhere near that OR so I made a deal with him. I'll stay with her until she's asleep and be there when she gets out but in between you're stuck with me." Alex finishes giving Meredith a knowing shrug..

Meredith's eyes begin to tear up with relief as they wheel Zola over to her.

"It's just going to be a quick nap and when it's over you'll feel so much better." Meredith explains to her daughter.

"I know mommy, I pay attention." Zola says proudly trying but failing to mask the fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to be right here the whole time" Meredith says in an attempt to calm her daughter however Tom quickly corrects her and let's her know she will be waiting in the waiting room.

"Hey Zo, I hear you're not feeling too well." Alex says coming into view and giving his niece a reassuring hug.

"Uncle Alex!" Zola exclaims, happy to see a familiar face.

" I was there the first time your daddy fixed you all up, mind if I tag along again? It'll help mommy feel better I think." He says with a wink as Zola gives him a relieved nod.

Alex joins in beside Zola, pushing the gurney with one hand and holding hers with the other.

Turning back to Meredith he reminds her "I've got her and she takes after her mom so she'll be just fine. I'll meet you in the lounge."

After what seems like hours of talking to her sisters and Alex about Andrew and all the other things going on in their lives Tom had come in and let them know the surgery had gone well and Alex had left to go meet Zola in her room so it was more private for her than in recovery.

After about 20 minutes of being on her own Meredith can't stand it anymore and heads to see her daughter even if she's not quite settled from the surgery yet.

When she approaches her daughter's room she stops outside as she sees Alex with Zola.

"Hey Zo, how are you feeling?" Alex asks gently as he sweeps the hair away from her eyes and adjusts the oxygen under her nose

"Dizzy, but my head isn't hurting anymore. Am I better uncle Alex?"

"You did great, supergirl. The dizziness will go away in a bit once the sleepy medicine is gone away, that's what the oxygen is helping with. Is there anything you need?" he asks as he finishes checking her vitals and places the stethoscope back around his neck.

"Mommy and chocolate pudding." Zola states matter of factly.

"Coming right up." Alex says with a chuckle.

He exists Zola's room to see Meredith waiting outside. "She's doing great. Asking for you and some chocolate pudding so I'm off on a mission. Alex says.

"Thanks Alex. I owe you for today."

"No you don't. We're family and that is what families do. You're my people. Now go be with your girl and I'll be back soon with chocolate pudding for three." Alex says as he goes to get pudding. Meredith walks into Zola's room full of content and appreciation for Alex. When Alex had said at his wedding that even if he had to leave he was never leaving her he had meant it. They were each other's person.


End file.
